1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a data compensator and a display device including a data compensator.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display generates images using organic light emitting diodes. Because these diodes are self-emissive, a backlight unit is not used as is typically found in a liquid crystal display. An organic light emitting display offers many advantages over other types of flat panel displays. For example, organic light emitting displays are relatively thin and light and have low power consumption, improved luminance, and improved response speed compared to liquid crystal displays. As a result, organic light emitting displays are often used in portable electronic devices.
Some television channels broadcast information that is to be continuously displayed on a screen. Examples include network or channel logos (e.g. NBC, CBS). These logos are displayed with the same pattern, with high luminance, and at a same location on a screen. Consequently, the mobility of the driving transistors of pixels that display the logo may degrade over time. Once a pixel circuit degrades, image sticking may occur, e.g., the logo may be displayed on the screen for images which are not supposed to have the logo. As a result, display quality is degraded.